


Over The Love

by Spelacchiotto



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelacchiotto/pseuds/Spelacchiotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of Freebatch shots and drabbles, they contain fluff, humour and sometimes angst too. They're translated from Italian, my first language, and I hope my English won't offend you, you can tell me what's wrong anyway.</p>
<p>Good lucky so :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#1 Dust

Martin did well to accept that sudden madness offered him by Benedict. If he hadn't said yes, now they wouldn't have been watching that old film in a closed cinema, sitting in tattered armchairs and fully covered by dust.


	2. #2 Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Platonic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading my works, I hope my English isn't that terrible...  
> So thank you and have a nice day!

#2 Union

-We love each other. In a very platonic non... Ehm, non...-

I raise a hand to my forehead. -You really couldn't have said that...-

-Why not? It was funny- he exclaimed stretching himself on me and moving between me and my laptop, taking it and putting it beside me. -Now put that computer down...-


	3. #3 Mission

#3 Mission

Mission “Make-Martin-admit-you-like-him-even-if-he-kicks-you-in-the-face” accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read my story and to the ones who gave kudos, that makes me so happy ^^  
> And thanks to NCSP too, loving you dearie <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my little tribute to Red Pants Monday :'D

#4 Shame

-You should be ashamed of yourself, Martin Freeman- I exclaim smiling looking at him.

-Why? I don't see any problem-

I stare his red pants raising an eyebrow, which are written on them “I LOVE MONDAYS”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updating, but I've been really busy. Now I promise I'll update regularly :)

#8 Lullaby

-Sleep, Ben, tomorrow you'll feel better- Martin tells him, raising the sheets below his chin and moving for a last time the back of his hand against his hot forehead.

-Tell me a story...- Benedict slightly opens one eye and Martin only wants to kiss and cuddle him all night long, but Mark and Steven will kill him if he has got the fever too.

At the end he gives up and laying down next to him he starts singing one of his favourite lullabies, going to sleep a bit after the taller.


	6. Chapter 6

#5 Strength

Only right now, while you're hugging a 1,84m giant, you really realize that even the strongest can cry.


	7. Chapter 7

#6 Obviously

The fire is slowly crackling next to them, the marshmallows almost melted while they aren't caring about them. The taller moves up on his elbows and kisses him sweetly, slowly stroking his neck with his free hand.

-I love you, Martin- he whispers between the kisses.

The blond smiles. -Obviously- he catches his lips again.


	8. Chapter 8

#7 Wrong

-What do I have in my pocket?-

-Why are you asking me this, Martin?-

He raised his shoulders. -You have three chances, at each error a punishment-

He snorted and frowned. -Your mobile?-

He shook his head. -Wrong, it's on the table- he made a nod, -And now punishment-.

He slowly approached to him, chaining his gaze with his. He stopped really close to him and came nearer. When he was a few centimeters from his lips, he pleasantly noticed that the taller had closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth, as to receive a kiss. But this one didn't come. Martin moved away. -Second chance- he aroused him, getting a bad look.

-A dirty handkerchief?-

Martin smiled again. -Wrong. Punishment.-

-Is this really necessary?- Ben tried to take his hand, in vain.

-Yep.-

He replied and raised his hand, moving it to close the other's eyes. He further shortened the distances, approaching his lips to his neck, breathing on it and making the other shivering. When Ben tried to raise his arms to touch Martin, the blond took his wrists blocking them up in the air. The taller grumbled, when he felt his lips on his own neck, which was licked and bitten without pity. He tried to wriggle, without any results.

-Oh come on, Martin...- he moaned.

-I will come,be sure, Ben...- he breathed into his ear with a rough voice and moved away. -Last chance.-

-... Nothing?- he showed his best puppy eyes.

-Wrong.-


	9. Chapter 9

#6 Detergent

He gently bites his neck, looking at a red mark which appears in clear contrast against the pale skin.

-You know, I sometimes think that you've fallen in the detergent when you were younger...-

-Bleach, martin- he corrects him in the same way of Holmes.

He chuckles. -I was right- he bites him again.


	10. Chapter 10

#30 Overflowing

Peace. Quiet. Clean. Silence.

All that I needed.

Besides a mophead of black curls in the other room.

The noise of a door opening, that mophead that appear intrusive but wanted at the same time.

-Can I?- crooked smile, almost childlike. How to resist?

-Y-yes- I nod a little embarassed, in the bathtub. He makes a nod and disappears behind the door., returning some seconds after with the scene costume.

-Why are you still wearing _that_ sheet?- I ask amused and he burst in a clear laugh that lights up his face.

-How curious, you didn't ask me why I'm naked in your room, but why I still have my costume scene- he better arranges it and closes the door behind him.

I add myself to his laughs and slightly shake my head.

-How is the shoulder? Does it still hurt?-

He looks daggers at me.

That morning, during the shoots of the dialogue scene at Buckingham Palace, Benedict tripped over the sheet and, since he couldn't move his arms and legs for not being naked on the set, he fell like a trunk. Making all of us laughing like fools.

-Actually, it still hurts,  _doctor_ \- a malicious shadow runs into his eyes. I start sweaping cold while he approached to the bathtub and puts the fingers in the water. -Warmth deadens the trauma on the bones-.

He lets the sheet falling down on the floor with a fluid move of back.

I gasp and I think I got blushed, while he dips a foot and then the other. The water level grows excessively.

-Ben... I don't think it's a good idea...- I sit up while he moves astride on me and some drops start widening on the floor.

Who cares.

Landladies won't get shocked for some overflowed water.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here they are!
> 
> I'll publish the chapters when I can, I'm so busy now I can't almost breath because of school.
> 
> I'll thank everyone wants to read these miscarriages :')


End file.
